1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a sun visor for vehicles.
2. Discussion
DE3814182A1 shows a sun visor for vehicles with a visor body, a recess in a broadside of the visor body and a mirror unit which is placed in the recess and features a plane mirror, a concave mirror, and a cover flap.
A sun visor for vehicles with a visor body, a recess in a broadside of the visor body, and a mirror unit, which is placed in the recess and features a plane mirror and a concave mirror, is shown in the publication in accordance with DE29608764U1. The mirror unit includes a mirror cartridge, which the plane mirror and concave mirror fit into, whereby the plane mirror is supposed to move collapsible or slidable in relation to the concave mirror and the concave mirror is supposed to move collapsible or slidable in relation to the plane mirror.
It is the objective of the invention in principle, to make available a sun visor of the type named in the introduction, which will distinguish itself with better utility features compared to the state of the art, and whose mirror unit is simple to manufacture and also especially simple to handle, a fact which applies in particular to the mirror's cover, which is demanded by the customer, when the standard mirror (plane mirror) and/or the magnifying mirror (concave mirror) is or are not currently being used or will not be used.